


[VID] Kirk/Spock/McCoy || Thunderclouds

by willowbilly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Closed Captions Available, Embedded Video, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Fist Fights, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Polyamory, Xenophobia, i made this to cheer myself up and now that it's Done With i think i succeeded lol, or that's how it's meant to be taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbilly/pseuds/willowbilly
Summary: Even the perfect triad's gotta get through the rough patches. Feat. angst set to fun music, meanness to Spock, and a pair of Stupendously Obvious stunt doubles!Music:Thundercloudsby LSD, ft. Sia





	[VID] Kirk/Spock/McCoy || Thunderclouds

**Author's Note:**

> Also available [on Vimeo!](https://vimeo.com/298097550)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, and if you want, you can reblog it [here!](http://willowbilly.tumblr.com/post/179606250371/star-trek-tos-kirkspockmccoy)
> 
> Thanks for watching! :)


End file.
